The Abandoned Kit
by Baki-chan
Summary: discontinued. Email me with problems.
1. My little....

The Abandoned Kit  
  
Yuusuke discovers a child yoko while in a Makai city.and brings him home. What to do with a demon child? Especially when one does not know how to train his powers.  
  
HxK refrences to YxK  
  
Pg-pg-13  
  
The city pup:  
  
Yusuke eyed the city around him- more like the slums, with disdain. Outside, he kept a fierce sense of power about him, while remaining just one of the crowd. Of course, Yusuke didn't like going to the Makai, not his home turf, that equals instant disadvantage and weakness, when one doesn't appear at home. Inside, Yusuke was at turmoil with himself. His instincts were yelling at him from the top of their lungs.  
  
Which they were, and why, Yusuke couldn't place. But they'd been bugging him- quietly whispering that he needed to go to the Demon world. and FAST! So, here he was.  
  
In the slums, where his 'inner voices', were loudest. His head turned side, supposedly taking in all the demons around him, but in truth, he was searching for the answer. The slums was a dirty place, where demons moved almost single file into slaughter houses, barns, tournaments- kami-sama, he'd must have seen at least three die without so much as lifting a finger! Trash, beer, liquids, blood- were everywhere. And amidst this, in a filthy ally, one probably festering with disease and bloodthirsty monsters, came Yusuke's answers. Cocking an eye brow, at a soft rumbling echoing from the very end, Yusuke ventured un-caring like into the ally, not drawing attention to himself.  
  
Here, two things happened, deep within Yusuke's mind. One, his danger instinct was telling him this isn't a very good idea, while the other was practically deafening. Inside this alley-way, it was as though no light was allowed, if it weren't for a soft glowing as if behind water, or what it would appear should darkness try to rip light from a being, Yusuke was sure he would have at least turned back.  
  
Creeping closer, the low rumbling grew louder, and some features of the glow could be made. A small form, long slightly curly wavy golden hair, the color of wheat of sunlight, shined softly in the light of the fire. The fire, which its light looked as if to be ripped from it, illuminated the creature fully.  
  
It was a child, Yusuke realized, startled. The child's pale face was staring at him intently. Golden eyes, pierced with a black stripe down the center. The child was squatting, by the dying fire. The most distinctive parts, (the one's that caught Yusuke's eye) were the golden ears, and the white-tipped golden tail sticking out of the tailbone above the butt of the kid, it twitched slightly, and the ears perked to every little sound in the alley.  
  
It was- HE was, (little kit got no close.*sniff* poor thing) grumbling to himself, in another tongue, and growling (a little bumbly) in the back of it's throat. They stared at each-other for a very long time. Hours, even. Finally, the little kit began to relax, only enough to begin shivering. The fire had had it's life sucked out of it. Dawn had come, but with it no heat had come to the out of the way place. 'Why, he's cold! Where are the others??? I thought youko traveled in packs!' Yusuke took a step closer, removing his jacket, and, showing it to the little kit, stepped closer.  
  
Startled, the kit gasped and ran behind the ashes of the fire, grabbing a few and rubbing them on its arms, hoping (obviously) to either convince Yusuke he was fine and so to get him to leave, or just put some semblance of fear into Yusuke.  
  
Neither worked. The youko continued to shiver, though huddled against himself. Sighing, Yusuke completed the journey between them and grabbed the kit, before he could bolt.  
  
He squeaked, complained and tried to get away, but Yusuke rapped the warm jacket around his frail and small form, before he knew it, was asleep in warmth. Yusuke sighed. He looked over the alley again, and shivered himself.  
  
Getting out quickly and inconspicuously, was easy, for all had fled the sun. The kit wrapped safely in his arms, Yusuke exited from the Demon world, and back to the Human realm.  
  
10:23 am, Genkai's temple  
  
Genkai wasn't surprised when Yusuke suddenly came out of a portal. She'd been expecting him- even with a few scrapes, 'course, she did NOT expect a little fox spirit in Yusuke's jacket sleeping in warmth for what may be the first time in forever. "Genkai." He stated calmly. She stared up at him. "He's a-" a curt nod. "Like-" again, a curt nod. She studied the peaceful (yet ashen) face of the kit. "Why-" "I don't know. I couldn't leave him." Genkai nodded, considering. "What do we do?" "'What do we do'? We take care of him, and YOU take him home!" the old woman declared. "Wha-" he sweat dropped. "What did you name him?" There was a long silence. "Kurama." Yusuke said quietly. Genkai looked up at him, startled and distraught at the same time. "Are you sure? Do you want to name him that? After-" "Yea. It fits. Yoko to Yoko, right?" "...You know you'll have to take responsibility for him." "I know." "If you took care of him like it looks you did, then he's going to have imprinted you. He-" she was interrupted.  
  
"WHAT'S UP, YUSUKE?!" A loud, obnoxious, and booming voice rang over them, startling them both.  
  
"K-Kuwabara! Shh!" Yusuke gestured wildly. Kazuma remained oblivious.  
  
"HELLO, GENKAI-BASSAN!!!"  
  
"Kazuma!!!!! Silence yourself!" she commanded, but it was to late, the damage was done. Sleepy yellow eyes opened.  
  
"talking in yoko language?!" he looked at Yusuke. "talks in own languagepa.pa!" the wind blew Dramatically in the background, ruffling long golden hair.  
  
"Papa?" Yusuke sweat dropped. "'Pa..pa'? " he repeated, unnerved. Wide yellow eyes blinked and looked at him. "Papa?" he asked again. Yusuke looked up at Kazuma. As did the little Yoko. As soon as the loud voice and large man connected, it had.. well.  
  
"!? hiss...sss!!" suddenly bristling, the little yoko clambered out of Yusuke's jacket, and hid behind him. Still hissing at Kazuma. He grabbed Yusuke's hair, calling, "Papa! Papa!" over and over, before bolting passed them all, and into the temple, even stopping to close the door.  
  
A whole second passed before Yusuke was on his feet, running after the kit, calling, "Kurama! Kurama, it's okay!" The door slammed behind him and opened again a little from the force.  
  
Kuwabara was stunned. A naked, golden hair /yoko/ just hissed and ran away from him, and Yusuke called after him as he ran, Genkai stared up at him with anger. "Wait. did he say.. Kurama?!" Genkai nodded slowly, sitting to the ground, eyes upon it. "I'm afraid he did. The kit's name is Kurama." Kuwabara passes out.. Now.  
  
Time: 3:45 56sec. Date: Tuesday, August 3rd, Genkai's temple: "Well, I found him." Yusuke says, after Genkai and Kazuma enter and re- enter the temple. "Great. Where?" Genkai asked. "Um.. the little one ran into me, and Yusuke found him, before he could run off again." Said a timid girl in a pale uniform and light blue/green hair.  
  
"Good. Where's the boy now?" "Asleep." They look at Yusuke, who was just now descending the steps. "Ah." Silence befell them. "We, .should talk." They nod. ```````````````````` ".and that what happened." Yusuke left out that he had named the boy Kurama.  
  
The people around him looked grave. Considering this turn of events. "So, I've decided to take care of him. it's what- it's the right thing to do." Yusuke declared. "You're right, Yusuke, it is very odd the boy would be abandoned like that. But then again." All were quiet, it was hard to figure out to do, when the one you were considering is sleeping just upstairs. "It's getting late. Maybe we should go to bed."  
  
They looked at him, concern mixed with great amusement and curiosity on their faces. " Yusuke, you do realize it is not even dark out, right?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke stood, and after mentioning that he was tired, and went to his room on the bottom floor. They stared at each other.  
  
12:59:13 Wednesday August 4th: The night had been peaceful enough, Kurama tucked in soundly, everyone asleep. There was nothing wrong with this scene, ..'cept for the bundle of gold that scampered down the steps around 2 or 3 am on all fours. It leapt over small bundles of clothing that littered the hallways, and stopped at one door. It slid silently open.  
  
Kurama, a bundle of innocent gold* (no pun.) was, in an ungraceful panic, trying to wake Yusuke. He'd found the lump which he associated with his papa, all he had to do now, was pounce. Lowering himself further on all fours to the floor, Kurama backed up as step, before leaping on top of the still (if snoring) lump.  
  
"Ya~ah!!" Yusuke shot bolt upright upon feeling something small and soft on top of him.  
  
Looking about wildly, Yusuke didn't notice the slightly pouting, scowling yoko that had been thrown off his chest when he shot up.  
  
What did he do? He jumped right back! If Yusuke was startled when the thing FIRST leapt on him, imagine his surprise at being tackled again! "oof! What the-" he blinked. "babble.." The kit in his lap continued to babble in his own musical language. Yusuke stared at him.  
  
"What's wrong, Kurama? You hungry?" 'Hungry' was a word Kurama knew, but he shook his head 'no', violently, whipping gold everywhere, before it rest around him again. Yusuke continued to guess, until, it clicked. As suddenly as if it were Kurama tackling him. "Is there someone here?!" Kurama cocked his head and looked confused.  
  
"Danger?" Kurama's eyes widened, Yusuke hoped he hadn't taken it wrong. He didn't. Kurama nodded, and pointed up. "Upstairs?!" now he was truly worried. "Are you okay?" he questioned, knowing it was a little late. (and obvious!) "Okay!" Kurama mimicked. Yusuke calmed slightly. He got up, and began walking out of the room.  
  
Yukina had been wakened by the sound of feet running awkwardly down the stairs, and had come out just in time to catch Yusuke before he ran upstairs. She rubs her eyes tiredly. "Here, take him." Wide awake now, Yukina found her arms full of yoko and tickly gold hair.  
  
"Yusuke??!" she asked, worried. He motions her to be quieter. "Kurama says there's someone upstairs." He whispers. Yukinas eyes widen. He looks like he's thinking, for a moment. "Come to think of it, I DO feel some dark chi.Anyways, watch him. If thinks get bad, get Genkai." Yukina nods, and Yusuke quickly jogs upstairs.  
  
The dark chi grew stronger as he neared the room Kurama was in. 'I don't like that. Kurama was in a room with something else. He could have been hurt. Then it would have been my fault!' He grabbed the handle to the door and yanked it open. Yusuke stopped in his tracks his mouth wide and gapping.  
  
End part one!!!  
  
Haha. this fic is old as anything. Practically a dinosaur. But I still like it. And I didn't feel re-writing it much. So, enjoy it? Lemme KNOW!^^ Kay? C/C+flames welcome! 


	2. ....Kurama.....

The Abandoned Kit-ch.2  
  
*who!?!'s POV*  
  
I watched as the door slammed open. The fool stood there, gaping at me. What? Didn't he expect me to come?  
  
I had felt the yokos youki from far away. I had known it was impossible. He..he's gone..GONE!! GONE DAMMNIT!! Then.why?  
  
So I had come, entering through the window. No other doors. And I have never liked the formality of front doors. I had seen it, but I am reluctant to believe it.  
  
A yoko.. A yoko child. With-with gold hair. Just like.. I close my eyes, momentarily. The idiot is still gaping. But acting a little less exaggerated.  
  
I hear a little scuttle, and the golden head pops back into the crack of the door. I flinch slightly.  
  
*Yuusukes pov*  
  
I finally got my jaw under control. I don't know why I was gaping. Maybe I WAS just surprised at the visitor. And even more so that he had scared Kurama.  
  
But then... I think. Which isn't something I particulairly enjoy doing. Kurama doesn't know him. This Kurama wouldn't.  
  
I turn my eyes to the little one on all fours around my legs. He hisses softly at the dark shape, while looking absolutely curious. Hiei glares in a masked attempt. He is obviously shocked. "Kurama!" I hiss. What was he doing here?! Yukina was suppose-  
  
"Yuusuke!" ah, the korime girl. "Yuusuke, I'm sorry, he was wiggling so much.." I shrug. "Don't matter, much. Hiei was gonna meet him soon anyway." Beside Yuusuke, the little kit was playing with the tail of Hieis black and red cape, chasing it when Hiei moved. Barely could they contain giggles as they watched Hiei eventually start getting up and walking away, instead of shifting. And the cute little one who mumbled and talked to Hiei as if saying 'stop moving-I wanna play!' as he jumped and lunged for the elusive piece of material.  
  
Fed up, Hiei turns to glare down at the little yoko. "Listen kit, I don't want to play with you!! Got that!?" Giving him the look of a kicked puppy, Kurama begins to sniff. "Ch'!" Hiei blips out.  
  
Crying now, Kurama jumps at Yukina, and pouts on her shoulder. Yusuke mumbles something about being the dad, before aiding Yukina's hair out of little fingers. -----__-----  
  
They had finally gotten back to sleep that night, Kurama sticking with Yusuke this time.  
  
----__----  
  
Morning brought with it even more troubles first of all being, how, and what do they feel the kit?? Little Kurama was jumping around, sniffing everything, climbing all over everyone. Yukina had finally decided on milk in a bottle. Now, getting the little yoko to hold still was another thing. They eventually resorted to having Yusuke and Kuwabara hold him while she stuffs the bottles nipple into his mouth.  
  
After three or so tries, and wet white splotches on dark clothes later, Kurama seemed to get the idea of what was happening. Gratefully, he grasped at in a weak unsure hold the bottle and sucked. Sighing with relief, Yukina herself begins to babble and talk about caring for a child, all the responsibilities, all the do's and don'ts'. The 'when's and 'how's especially understandings. Kurama didn't seem to understand Japanese, and the only one who knew yoko was Hiei. So, either Kurama needed some serious lessons in Japanese, or they need to learn yoko... or the other possibility....get Hiei.  
  
Yusuke was ready to laugh out at that idea. "Hiei? HA! Hiei probably never wants to see.." Yusuke cut himself off. The others were glaring at him. Even Yukina.  
  
"Yusuke don't say that..please. Of course Hiei wants to see Kurama. Hiei's just..shy...and surprised by this. We can't let Kurama grow up thinking someone so close in our group doesn't want to see him." Yusuke nods gravely. "Right." He looks into Kuramas wide gold eyes as the little yoko stares at him, still suckling the bottle.  
  
'Hiei, where are you? How can you...'  
  
  
  
End ch2.  
  
Okay.lemme explain. I hate 2nd chapters, u know that?-that is, I hate writing them. They're like bridge chaps for me and are never very good. Aka, usually the shortest. LEMME KNOW IF 2 GO ON! Bye--e 


	3. ......I've.....

The Abandoned Kit  
  
Chapter 3. A moment, for my readers, if you will.  
  
Antoinette Herrera  
  
aka poetisa- I read your review at least three times. And I can't thank you enough for your words, and advice. I'm also very glad you liked the fic. Also, I had no idea I was spelling 'youko' wrong. Thanx for correcting me!!^0^ Taking all into consideration, I go for the third chapter. Words are insufficient. I pay, with more chaps.  
  
I'll try to add some twists, just 4 fun.  
  
Chap. 3:  
  
*Hiei's pov*  
  
I felt it the moment I had looked into the kits eyes. I hadn't recognized...no. I knew it. I just didn't let it register.  
  
I am sitting outside his window. Where I was once able to find the fox no matter what. But.... I can't even look into the window. I don't know why I'm here.  
  
I curse under my breath, watching as his ningen family bustle around in their useless ways. But something lags with them. They're shoulder are slumped and the demons within them have grown. "Ch', I don't need this." And I'm gone. I'm NOT going to see that..the child. I'm going to see Mukuro.  
  
*normal* After the beginning fiasco of getting everything in order, from feeding Kurama, to dealing with playing with Kurama. The little youko, though sweet as anything, could be very demanding.  
  
Currently, Yukina was attempting to teach him some of the things he should know as a fox spirit. The two are beside a large flower bed, roses, lilies, pansies, daffodils, forget-me-nots and a bunch of small white flowers that graced the landscape. Standing next to the short girl, Kurama looked even smaller, holding her hand and looking very cute as she told him the names of flowers, and some things about caring for each one.  
  
Sucking his thumb, Kurama glances at Yukina, to the flowers, many times as she goes.  
  
From the porch of the temple, Genkai and Yuusuke were watching. Genkai's eyes were narrowed, and Yuusuke looked tired as he stood. It's going to be a long day, for them.  
  
*Click click click..*  
  
The small youko child's attention was drawn suddenly to the stairs leading to the temple, past the gate. Two golden ears piqued this way and that, searching for the source of the sound. Yukina, and the others, did not hear it, until the noise brought with it the figure of a seventeen year old girl.  
  
Kurama seemed unsure as to what he should do; should he run to daddy? Or stay with the soft girl that was talking to him about flowers? He seemed to puzzle over this, long enough for the girl to run right past him and Yukina.  
  
"Keiko!" Kurama turned back to face the direction of his papa, beginning to mutter and quip about the girl getting by so fast, and watching as she practically jumped on his papa.  
  
"Yuusuke!!!" the other grimaced. "Where have you been!? You've missed three days of school! All the teachers are mad, and Kuwabara's acting weird! You better explain!!" Yuusuke was cringing, "Heh.eheh. Um, well. I was at the Makai, and.-" "I don't want to hear it!" "But you just said-" "Not your two hour long explanation that goes in circles and means absolutely nothing!!"  
  
Yuusuke stopped his next retaliate, as a small tug on his green pants. Looking down simultaneously with Keiko, Yuusukes and hers reactions were very different.  
  
"Papa," the small golden hared youko child chimed innocently, his small hand gripping the fabric of his pants. Yuusukes reaction, called for him to lean down, and lift the small being into his arms.  
  
Keikos reaction, differed much. Eyes popping out of her head exasperatedly, jumping back into a warded pose. She relaxed quickly, more in shock now, as she watched Yuusuke lift the small one and hold him in his arms. Ignoring her for the moment, Yuusuke questioned the little youko o his actions. The brown hared girl barely moved as she watched Yuusuke talk gently with the child.  
  
"Yu-Yuusuke..." He turned his black eyes back on her, questioningly. "Yuusuke, who-what is that?" her voice seemed breathless even o her. The other blinks, and looks at her, then the quietly blinking gold-head in his arms. "Oh, this is, Kurama. I-"  
  
*THUD*  
  
"Keiko?" _+_  
  
End. Ch. 3 Gomen nasai, short, hai. But the next will be longer. I just need 2 figure out how to get this into full motion. Suggestions if u have them are nice, but not required. C/C! 


	4. updated

The Abandoned Kit  
  
YAY! Ch.4 is here!!! YAY!  
  
Gomen nasai for making you wait so long. Please beat me if you like.  
  
All previously warnings apply.  
  
Chapter four:  
  
^Keikos POV^  
  
"Wha-what happened?" consciousness begins to return to me, and the first things I feel is warm and wetness on my cheek.  
  
^no pov^  
  
Keikos eyes opened, and she sat up suddenly. A small yelp braught her attention to a small being by her side. Long, golden, curly hair tumbling past milk white thin shoulders. Golden eyes of the same color as the splendid hair, peered up at Keiko with curious eyes. His small pink tongue still hanging off soft lips.  
  
The brown haired girl still had yet to soak up this new information.  
  
Golden head tilted, and a small mouth opened again in a cute child like yawn. Instantly, motherly instincts kicked in, and Keiko felt she could melt. The child was so cute!  
  
"U-um.. . " she began. Looking right and left, she noticed she was on the soft sofa in a room in the temple.  
  
"whimper M-m." Keiko watched as the cute child fisted his small hand by his mouth, and nibbled is softly. Coming to a seeming decision, he opens his mouth, as if to speak, and he hesitates.  
  
Keiko blinks. A second later, a quick slurp of warm wet tongue graced her cheek, before the child disapeared out of the room.  
  
Again, the girl blinks in confusion. "What was that?" A few moments later the door opens and Yusuke comes to sit next to her.  
  
"Yusuke?" he regards her. "I'll explain."  
  
-------  
  
end. Haha. Gomen. I did just update RotWoB and posted another fic. Keep me going! 


	5. no title

The Abandoned Kit  
  
  
  
  
  
WOW! Despite the complaints on my spelling, everyone and Silver-san  
  
especially has inspired me to go on! Chuga choo choo!  
  
  
  
  
  
Heehee... Chapter summary: Yusuke explains, and Hiei comes back with bad news  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: no title  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Yusuke's POV)  
  
  
  
  
  
I sat Keiko on a pillow in the main eating room of the shrine. Yukina is  
  
busying herself with tea, and humming. She seems very calm about this. More  
  
so than I.  
  
  
  
  
  
But.. I guess I'm not really so calm. I look at Keiko, she's being very  
  
patient. The way she's tilting her head is kinda cute.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, Yusuke, you're gonna explain the... The child?" she asks, unsure of  
  
what to call the kit. "You-you called him Kurama, didn't you? Why, why  
  
Yusuke? Kurama-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know, Keiko. I know as well as you what happened to Kurama. I-I felt, like  
  
the name suited the little guy. I don't really know why."  
  
  
  
  
  
She sighs, and I do as well. This is harder to do than I thought. I'm not  
  
ready to lie to her like this.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, tell me what you can, Yusuke. Where'd he come from? Why is he here?  
  
What's gonna happen to him?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"One at a time!" I sweatdrop slightly. But she is totally serious. So I will  
  
be too.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I found him in the Makai. I don't really understand it. But when I crossed  
  
the gate into the realm, I felt something inside me stirring. Something.  
  
..almost paternal. I found him naked and freezing in a small alleyway. I  
  
brought him here. He's here, because I don't know where else to take him! I  
  
couldn't bring him home-mom would freak- and I couldn't send him to you or  
  
Kuwabara or anything. And, I don't know what's gonna happen to him. I'm gonna  
  
get him some clothes of his own, and I guess I'll raise him. At least till he  
  
can fend for himself."  
  
  
  
  
  
She nods, taking it in. she nibbles on a fingernail. "I see."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look! I know it's a lot to take in, but I couldn't abandon K-" I cut myself  
  
off. No, I wont tell her. I can't. not yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yusuke."  
  
  
  
"Ah, hai?"  
  
  
  
"I want to know where our Kurama is. Not the child, but our Kurama. Please,  
  
tell me hat's going on!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"He can't tell you." "Huh?" we both say, and look to the window Hiei pooped in  
  
from.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You heard me, Yusuke cannot tell you where Kurama is. The truth is, none of  
  
us can. Because we don't know." My eyes widen.  
  
"Hiei! I thought-" he shakes his head, a firm frown on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He has disappeared." He turns his head to address Keiko. "We did at one point  
  
know where Kurama was. But he has disappeared. I went to visit him this  
  
morning. And the...the place..was totally destroyed. Not a sign of life.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But that can't be!" I cry, standing with a thump against the table as I  
  
rose.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It can. And if Kurama is gone, they may come after the kit." Cold dread washed into me. I had known the kit I named after Kurama for such a short time, but  
  
I have fallen for him, as a father does for his newborn. And, something wants  
  
to take him from me? So soon?  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiei gazes at me as if reading my every thought. His eyes narrow.  
  
  
  
"No, Yusuke. I don't mean anytime soon. He is of no use to them as a child.  
  
They shall bide their time, and leave a hanging shadow over us, for years."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Excuse me! what is going on!?"  
  
  
  
And too late we realized we'd discussed secret things in front of Keiko.  
  
Uh-Oh.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
END! Bwah-ha!! Enjoy? No? tell me!!! 


	6. New

The Abandoned Kit  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 and I have gotten some great reviews!  
  
  
  
Chapter summary: We leave Yusuke, and Keiko momentarily....to take a look at  
  
where, and what has befallen our Kurama..  
  
  
  
WARNING: NCS-ungraphic- ANGST!!! And torture! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: New..  
  
Dank and dark.  
  
  
  
*Cold*  
  
  
  
Black and silent.  
  
  
  
*Tired*  
  
  
  
Wet and dripping.  
  
  
  
*Pain*  
  
  
  
Red and thick.  
  
  
  
*Blood*  
  
  
  
Silky and smooth.  
  
  
  
*Hair*  
  
  
  
Knotted and tight.  
  
  
  
*Muscles*  
  
  
  
Alone and scared.  
  
  
  
*Hurt*  
  
  
  
Open and green.  
  
  
  
*Eyes*  
  
  
  
Wet and painful.  
  
  
  
*Tears*  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
^who???^  
  
  
  
Look at the little bird. The trapped creature with clipped wings. Lying bound  
  
in chain, which pinches pale, tender flesh, creating red welts.  
  
  
  
I could cry, for the site amuses me so! Few things truly make me laugh  
  
these days. But to see that beautiful bird tied and bleeding, half upon the  
  
wet stone. You must be freezing.  
  
  
  
"Keekeekeekee." hearing me, you squirm only the slightest. "Beautiful  
  
bird," I say as I walk closer from the doorway. "you must be so /sore/ so  
  
tired. How do you feel? It has been a few days since I have left and  
  
returned."  
  
  
  
I walked to the bird's side, and I felt the birds green gaze upon my  
  
face. Dull, but scared. Though the emotion is dulled due to time, 'tis no  
  
matter.  
  
  
  
"I hope you missed me, because I sure have missed /you/." Dulled emeralds  
  
close, and I smirk. The distance between us is closed. I draw the pale face  
  
towards me.  
  
  
  
"Scream, my bird."  
  
  
  
*()*()*()*()*()  
  
  
  
Two birds take flight suddenly, cawing their disapproval and fright of the  
  
universe, shaking the branches of trees they were previously nested in.  
  
  
  
Yusuke's head raised immediately, the feeling the black creatures had  
  
given of in form sprit energy signature. Hiei's head raises momentarily,  
  
before he huffs it off.  
  
  
  
"So what do plan to do now, Yusuke? You have school tomorrow. As does the  
  
moron and Keiko. Where is the child going to be?" the Koorime is perched on a  
  
railing, half sitting, half laying down on the five inch wide rail. His back  
  
is propped against the vertical beam behind him. His trusty a katana is  
  
dormant in his hands.  
  
  
  
Said boy, and said kit, are currently trying to keep the other from  
  
pulling the others hair, or tickling them. Yusuke stops, looking up slightly  
  
thoughtful. Kurama meanwhile, mews and narrows his bright big eyes, and bats  
  
his small hands at Yusuke's face. Yusuke grabs the child's wrists, and  
  
restrains the child, who mewls and whimpers in frustration and child-like  
  
anger.  
  
  
  
"I don't know. I guess he'll stay here with Yukina and Genkai. Why do you  
  
ask?" The fire demon snorts. He speaks, his voice slightly defensive.  
  
"It's not like I care, ningen. But that kit may be our only way of finding my  
  
fox." "Hmm..." was Yusuke's response.  
  
  
  
Kurama, bored, detaches from Yusuke's slack grasp, and scampers-on all  
  
fours-down the stairs, stumbling slightly, and into the garden where he  
  
precedes to yell at butterflies while chasing them. Of course, he could be  
  
calling the butterflies 'sweet, wonderful creatures who let me have fun  
  
chasing them', but it comes out more like "(in youko) stupid little fluttery  
  
things! Why can't you hold still!?!?!"  
  
  
  
Both dark haired teens watched the kit with different emotions. Yusuke looked  
  
on fondly, as the child (now wearing only one of Hiei's forked over black  
  
shirts) leapt about.  
  
  
  
"Ne, Hiei, I hadn't thought about it before. Do you, speak Youko? I know  
  
our old Kurama did, but-HIEI?!" Kurama froze, Yusuke froze. The shining,  
  
impending blade edge of the short demons katana.  
  
  
  
"Hiei?!" a dark, red glare fixed on Yusuke's own dark eyes. "'Our old 'Kurama'  
  
is not for one thing, old. And for another, he is not a past-tense!! Do not  
  
forget, Kurama WILL come back! He will never be our "OLD" Kurama! This.this  
  
/child/ you have adopted will never EVER take his place, and don't YOU forget  
  
it!!" The loud shout caused a slight ripple effect, for it wasn't that  
  
dramatic of a change. The only real effects, of Hiei's outburst was a big  
  
sweatdrop from Yusuke, and a nervous giggle, and for little Kurama to stare at  
  
them, confused.  
  
  
  
The child whimpers, and mewls at Hiei, who, barely sparing a glance, whines  
  
something back at the kit. The response is instant. Kurama stands up on all  
  
fours, from where he hand been using his haunches, and slowly pads by, up the  
  
wooden stairs, and into the temple.  
  
  
  
"I knew it! Hiei! You CAN speak youko! Please, we need your help! Yukina is  
  
at her wits end. She has tried so many times to get him to understand.  
  
Please? While she teaches him Japanese, will you help translate, and maybe  
  
teach us a little youko?" Hiei relinquishes his death grip, and his glare,  
  
only calms slightly.  
  
  
  
"Yukina." He whispers. "I will, for her." Yusuke smiles. "Thanks, Hiei."  
  
"Hn."  
  
  
  
--------------------------------  
  
  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
  
  
While those stupid ningen went off to their school, I was left with Yukina,  
  
the old woman, and the Kit. The golden child has done nothing but talk to me.  
  
Telling me how relieving it is to be able to talk to something other than  
  
plants that actually understands him. He tells me in short, simple worded  
  
sentences about the flowers, calling them by childish names such as "one  
  
with many petals", "one with many colors", and "one with faces scary that  
  
look at me".  
  
  
  
Also, he has demanded to know what "papa" and "sweet sister" and "grumpy  
  
lady with bagging skin" and I, "dark boy almost my height", mean when they  
  
talk about him not being there. He does not realize he is not the Kurama they  
  
are talking about. I have told him such, and yet the child does not seem to  
  
understand.  
  
  
  
(an: .. is in youko)  
  
  
  
dark boy almost my height, sweet sister is talking I no understand! Dark boy  
  
help?  
  
  
  
"Hn." He tilts his gold covered head and I sigh. She's asking if you're  
  
hungry-want to eat. the youko child's eyes light up, and for an instant, a  
  
split second, I imagine my heart warming to the boy.  
  
  
  
yes! Tell sweet sister meat! Meat that is sweet!  
  
  
  
"Yukina, K.Kurama wants 'sweet meat'." She nods, smiles, pats the boy's  
  
head and walks away.  
  
  
  
You need to learn names. 'Papa', is Yusuke. Yu-su-ke. 'Sweet sister' is  
  
Yukina. Yu-ki-na. ' and 'grumpy lady with bagging skin' is Genkai. Gen- kai.  
  
And I am not 'dark boy almost my height. My name is Hiei. Hi-ei. 'Great, I  
  
think that breaks the record of how much I've talked in a year.' I think to  
  
myself.  
  
  
  
H.iei? Hiei. Hiei. he plays with my name, then the others' names. Hiei!  
  
I like your name, Hiei! I am?  
  
  
  
I know who you are! the kit deflates and his fluffy tail, which had been  
  
just hanging in a puff, wilts, and slips between his legs. The large, pointed  
  
fox ears droop, and he pouts.  
  
  
  
Good. Because I don't know I think. Am I this "Kurama"? I shut my eyes, and count to ten.  
  
  
  
No, you are not 'Kurama'. Yusuke is calling you that, because the ningen is  
  
stupid.  
  
  
  
Um-- Yukina enters the room, before the pesky child can speak further.  
  
  
  
"Hi, Hiei-san, mind if I steal Kurama? I'm gonna start teaching him  
  
Japanese!" she sounded so happy. I nod. She beams at me, and takes the  
  
child by the hand, out of the room.  
  
  
  
....-------  
  
  
  
END ch. 6  
  
There ya go! Was it liked? 


	7. stories

The Abandoned Kit  
  
  
  
Chapter 7. No notes. BUT, that I'm not making this the "R" chapter.  
  
  
  
Short and sweet is what'll be.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Stories  
  
  
  
"Ok, chibi Kurama-chan, I've decided, that if you are going to live with us,  
  
which seems very likely, you'll need to learn Japanese. And today if your  
  
first lesson!"  
  
  
  
Chibi Kurama, sat perched on his butt, hands resting on the floor between his  
  
legs which were up, pointing towards the ceiling.  
  
He just stared, obviously not knowing what she said.  
  
  
  
Yukina stopped, to think about this. 'Maybe Hiei-san should be teaching him?  
  
No, all the child would learn is "whatever" and "hn" which isn't even a word.  
  
.. I guess I should get him though, to translate."  
  
  
  
Decided, Yukina stood, feeling quite silly for not doing this in the first  
  
place.  
  
"Hiei-san, I need your help-" she stopped, and sighed when all that greeted  
  
her was an empty room.  
  
  
  
"Hiei-san..." she sighs again.  
  
  
  
Turning, she returned to the room where chibi Kurama was waiting, quite  
  
unaware. His golden eyes were fixed on a butterfly outside the window.  
  
  
  
"Kurama-chan, I think your going to have to miss your first lesson, 'till I  
  
can find Hiei-san." Yukina smiled, despite the fact that the child ignored  
  
her.  
  
--------------------------  
  
  
  
Yusuke frowned, staring out the window at a butterfly fluttering by.  
  
'Yup, school's as borin' as ever.' He cast a "you can't be serious" glance at  
  
the teacher.  
  
  
  
'Demo, if I don't attend at least half the classes every day, the school wont  
  
let me get a job-and I'm gonna need it, supporting mom, and now a baby. Damn.'  
  
  
  
-------------------------  
  
  
  
*At Yomi's castle*  
  
The great six-eared goat demon stood tall before a council consisting of  
  
many important faces.  
  
  
  
"You all might have heard, but my official heir, Kurama has vanished.  
  
Even our greatest search parties have not been able to find him. I have  
  
called you to ask for your assistance, this misfortune has lasted  
  
over a year, without luck."  
  
  
  
Most of the demons, to this point had looked bored, uninterested, and had  
  
even commented that it wasn't worth it, or that Shura would make a fine heir.  
  
But after the small speech was finished, fewer then half of the twelve faces  
  
retained that look.  
  
  
  
"So? What would you have us do? Our lands are chopped, territories divided by  
  
the smaller lords and rouges who don't belong anywhere." A female demon  
  
hissed.  
  
  
  
Yomi didn't bother turning to her direction, instead he addressed the council.  
  
  
  
"Precisely. I would request that you all would have yourselves, or your  
  
guards and servants search those and your own lands. You may even be able to  
  
bring some of those territories into your own."  
  
Whispers went down the council.  
  
---------------------  
  
  
  
End. Short and sweet. Gomen! I'll continue soon. I hope. 


End file.
